Letters
by StarkIndustries1983
Summary: James and Lily Potter leave several Letters to different people and these are those letters. Companion Piece to French Savior. Mild Bashing rated M to be safe.
1. Remus Pt 1

**Letters**

 **AN: The following letter go with the story** _ **The French Savior.**_ **All of the letters written are by either Lily or James. Each Letter will get it's own Chapter.**

 _2x Sirius Black (Already in the Story)_

 _2x Remus Lupin_

 _1 Howler Peter Pettigrew (needs Activation)_

 _1 Howler Albus Dumbledore (needs Activation)_

 _2x Minerva McGonagall_

 _2x Severus Snape_

 _2x Frank and Alice Longbottom_

 _1x Harry Potter (Will be in the Story when Harry turns eleven)_

 _1x Neville Longbottom (Will be in the Story when Neville turns eleven)_

 _1x Filius Flitwick_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Remus Pt. 1  
**

"This is from Lily. Let me know when you're done and I'll give you the one from James." Sirius said handing Remus the letter. Remus took a deep breath and opened the letter smiling at the sight of Lily's Cursive.

 _Remus,_

 _If you are reading this Then Peter betrayed us. Hopefully Sirius didn't do anything stupid and is right there with you taking care of Harry. Even though Peter betrayed us I only half blame him. The other Half of the blame goes to Albus Fucking Dumbledore. Look at what you boys have done to me. I'm swearing. I'm joking of course. I still remember the first time the four of you heard me swear fluently. You looked amused, Peter looked shocked, Sirius looked surprised and amused, James looked like he fell in love with me all over again. Just because I could 'Out swear a Auror'. His words not mine. Back to the topic at hand. I tried to tell James that we should move to a different country and hide there. He was agreeing to it at first but suddenly he changed his mind. Said Albus convinced him to stay. We were supposed to be beacons of hope for the light. I wish this had never happened. I wish I didn't have to hide. I wish I didn't have to write these letters. I wish I could see Sirius get married one day. I wish I could see you get married one day. I wish I could see Harry go to school and Graduate and get a job and get married. But I can't all because of a stupid prophecy. And Stupid Albus Bloody Dumbledore. Good luck raising Harry. Don't let Sirius spoil him and make sure he doesn't slack off and make sure he remembers up and that we Love him. I love you my brother._

 _Love,_

 _Lily_

 _Remus,_

 _I thought I could end the letter there but I can't. I am so sorry. I am sorry that you have to put up with Sirius and his womanizing ways. I am sorry you have to put up with Harry during his terrible twos. James is currently asleep on the floor with Harry and I am thankful. I really hope they don't wake to me crying. I am scared Remus. More than that I'm terrified and every part of me wants to take Harry and leave. I didn't mention James becasuse, I could leave and he would follow me. That man. I love him so much. He would follow me to the ends of the earth without question (and between me and you? That is a scary thought.). Im sitting here crying my eyes out and writing this letter and wishing I could run away. I cant though and part of me thinks that Albus but a spell on me to keep me from running away. Why did this have to happen. I wish I could go back to a time with things were simpler. But then I wouldn't have James and Harry. You and Sirius. I wouldn't trade my boys for the world, even if it meant there wasn't a prophecy over my head. I love you Remus. Please take care of Harry and Sirius, but don't forget to take care of yourself as well. Love you brother._

 _Love,_

 _Lily_

 _P.S If I don't see your before I die. Goodbye Remus Lupin and Good Luck. L.E.P_

Remus sat staring at the letter. He believed it ,he had been there on the day James changed his mind. Part of Remus still thought Albus confunded him. Not that he could ever say anything about it. He also believed the part about the charm on the house. Lily was right James would have followed her to the ends of the earth. With a sigh Remus stood and went to find Sirius.

 **AN: I know short chapter. Review please.**


	2. Remus Pt 2

**Letters**

 **AN: The following letter go with the story** _ **The French Savior.**_ **All of the letters written are by either Lily or James. Each Letter will get it's own Chapter.**

 _2x Sirius Black (Already in the Story)_

 _2x Remus Lupin_

 _1 Howler Peter Pettigrew (needs Activation)_

 _1 Howler Albus Dumbledore (needs Activation)_

 _2x Minerva McGonagall_

 _2x Severus Snape_

 _2x Frank and Alice Longbottom_

 _1x Harry Potter (Will be in the Story when Harry turns eleven)_

 _1x Neville Longbottom (Will be in the Story when Neville turns eleven)_

 _1x Filius Flitwick_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Remus Pt. 2**

"Sirius." Remus said standing in the doorway of the play room.

"You read hers?" Sirius asked standing up to get the second letter out of his jacket.

"Yeah." Remus said as he took the letter from Sirius and watched Harry and Neville play with blocks.

"Go on Remus. Come back up when you've finished. Harry wants you to play with us." Sirius said with a grin.

"Harry or Sirius? Because you look like you could use a nap." Remus said grinning.

"Me." Sirius said waving his friend out of the room. Remus chuckled and walked back to the library. Taking a deep breath Remus opened the second letter.

 **Moony,**

 **If you are reading this the Pete betrayed us. We switched secret keepers at the last minute. Dumbledore knows this. Don't let him send Sirius to Azkaban. I wish this had never happened. I wish I had listened to Lily. I don't know why I changed my mind but it's to late now. I wish I could see Harry grow up. I wish I could be there when you get married. I wish I could be there when Padfoot gets married. I wish I could see Harry get married and I wish I could be a grandfather. I wish Snape had never heard the stupid prophecy. Don't tell Sirius that. At least until you're sure you can keep him from murdering Snape. We don't need the goofball to go to Azkaban. Do me a favor? Make sure Harry doesn't turn out arrogant like me. Please? I mean he can play pranks but please for the love of Merlin, don't let the pranks be bullying. I hope he's brilliant at Quidditch. He can fly. You know that. You were there the day Sirius put him on the practice broom. I thought Lily was going to kill him. Take care of him and Sirius. And take care of yourself Moony. I love you and good luck my Brother.**

 **Love,**

 **Prongs**

 **Moony,**

 **I was going to end it there but I can't. I don't want to end this letter because it means goodbye. Lily is singing to Harry. I'm crying but that doesn't matter. What matters is that you are going to be alone. Yeah I know you'll have Sirius and Harry but you won't have Lily to commiserate how big of idiots me and Sirius are. You won't have me to make you laugh. (I know padffot can make you laugh but not like I can. And that's not me being self absorbed. You told me yourself in sixth year.) Ok granted you were drunk but still. I am so sorry for leaving you. I am sorry for listening to Albus. (my memories of that day are fuzzy at best.) I don't know what else to write. So I'll end it here. It is with a heavy heart I say Goodbye Remus John Lupin and Good luck. Remember I'll be waiting for you on the other side but I don't want to see you until your old, gray and extremely decrepit. I love you brother. Goodbye.**

 **Love,**

 **Prongs**

 **P.S Make sure Sirius doesn't marry some random girl in Vegas or some shit. J.I.P**

Remus smiled as finished reading the letter. 'Don't worry James. I'll make sure he doesn't become arrogant. Rest well brother.' Remus thought looking at the drawing in the corner. A wolf, a stag, a black dog, a tiger, and a little baby boy. Smiling Remus folded the letters up and place them in his pocket before heading to the play room to relieve Sirius of two hyper boys.

 **AN: That's all for this chapter. Review please.**


End file.
